


Shibuya Underworld: Dark Tales from the Other Shibuya

by Ryuutchi



Category: The World Ends With You
Genre: Blogging, Creepypasta, Gen, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This blog is about the bizarre urban legends-- the things lurking in the shadows of the designer stores and in the breathless seconds after midnight has just passed. This blog is about the Shibuya Underworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shibuya Underworld: Dark Tales from the Other Shibuya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person/gifts).



> Much thanks to Comixologist and SleepFighter for being sounding boards and okaying the story as I was working on it. Thanks also to DracoXK for copy-editing and double-checking my layout.

 

 

Welcome to the underworld. 

On the surface, Shibuya is the most ordinary district. It's full of shopping, high-rises, train stations, schools, parks and concert halls. You wouldn't think anything weird could really happen here, would you? Not in that restaurant where you buy ramen, or outside Towa Records.

But Shibuya has a dark side. Underneath the glare of AMX's neon lights and all our squabbling, there's something going on.

You will be reading some bizarre stories. You may even think they've been made up. That's okay. If you want to close your eyes to the experiences of your friends, family and neighbors, I won't stop you~ 

* * *

**Tuesday, 12 August**  
 _Helping Hands_

A few weeks ago my best friend and I were going down to 104 to do some shopping. It was an ordinary day, and we were chatting about normal things. The day was a little bit rainy, so the streets were sort of slick, and all the cars were driving slow so they didn't lose control.

My friend and I were going into the mall when we heard the crash. There was already a big crowd when we went to look, but we thought that maybe a car had slid into the railing or something and pinned one of the school girls. I couldn't really see clearly, but I thought it was nice that some of the passersby were helping her up. I couldn't see their faces, but one was in a black hoody and a red bandana. Since it looked like they'd helped her out, there wasn't anything we could do, so we went back inside 104.

When I saw the newspaper the next day, the girl's picture was on the front page. She'd died immediately when the car hit her. 

* * *

**Thursday, 14 August**  
 _Find My Brother_

My friend has a powerful sixth sense, and the other day she was by the Moyai statue around evening. She was just wandering around after school, thinking about all of the work she still had to when she got home. She nearly ran into a little girl she hadn't noticed before. It was strange because the girl was blonde, and she should have stuck out. 

Because she looked so lost, my friend asked her where she was going, and the little girl said that she was looking for her brother. They were supposed to meet at the station's underpass, but she couldn't find him. What could my friend do but offer to help? It turned out that the little girl had gotten turned around, looking for a path out of the station she called the "trail of the sinner". My friend had never heard of the path, and she thought the name was a little strange, but little kids make up weird names all the time. She followed the little girl's directions around the back of the bus station into an area my friend had never been before. Waiting by the river was a boy who was clearly the girl's brother. The girl bowed briefly to my friend and then ran to her brother. Then they headed off down the path.

My friend started to head back home, but only got as far as the underpass when she realized that she'd never gotten the girl's name. She turned back, only to find that the path she had just taken was completely blocked by a chain link fence. The teller inside the bus station told her that the path has been blocked off for a decade. 

* * *

**Sunday, 17 August**  
 _Kaonashi-Onna: No-Face Woman_

A student on the way home was approached by a strange young girl. The girl asked "am I beautiful?"

Her head was bowed, and she stood just outside the light of the streetlamp, so her features were mostly in shadow, but her face was round and her figure was slim and cute. So, of course the student said "yes."

The girl lifted her head, and there was nothing where her face should be except blank skin. The student screamed, and when people rushed in to see what was wrong, they found that he had no face.

How to keep her from killing you: 

  * If you tell her "yes", she will steal your face.
  * If you tell her "no", you will wake up in the hospital with your face scratched up by a cat.
  * When asked "am I beautiful?" you must answer "Eri would think so." Any other answer and she will attack you.



* * *

**Monday, 18 August**  
 _Twister_

I was buying presents for my friend's birthday at Towa Records. 777's new album had just come out, so I was sampling it at one of the stations. I thought something must be wrong with my headphones because they kept cutting in and out with static, but when I asked the owner to check them out, he said they were fine. I tried a different pair and the static seemed to have gone away. But soon the static came back, worse than before. I was about to take the headphones off when different music began to play. I don't remember all the lyrics, just something about "the power of dreams". It was weird and gave me a headache. I looked up and saw a young boy talking to the owner. He looked like the image on a static-y television screen, his picture jumping in and out of focus. I was just about to take the headphones off when he looked over his shoulder at me. I heard "what the hell are you looking at?" coming _through the headphone speakers_. When I pulled them off, he blitzed out in burst of static. I haven't used the headphones in Towa since. 

* * *

**Friday, 22 August**  
 _Reaper Creeper_

Let me tell you how to summon a supernatural being to answer your questions. Reaper Creeper is a ritual for contacting dead spirits called "Reapers". These dead spirits are all over Shibuya, and if asked properly can be helpful in making decisions. 

What you need: 

  * One candle
  * A mirror
  * A piece of paper or cardboard
  * A red pen, a black pen and a white pen
  * A 10 yen coin



First you must prepare the board. In a completely darkened room lit with one candle, draw three circles in a triangle on the paper. In one circle, with the white pen draw the kanji for "white"-- this means yes. In the next, using the black pen, draw the kanji for "black"-- this means no. In the circle above those two, draw a red torii to invite the Reapers in. Hold up the candle and say "I hope that you will guide me." Then blow out the candle. In order to make sure the board is effective, leave in the darkened room over night with a mirror to capture any wandering spirits.

The next day you can use your prepared board by laying a 10 yen coin in the middle of the triangle and chanting "Neerc Sevas Eht Tardnald Loh." The Reaper you have invited into your board will make the coin move slowly towards the correct answer.

Note: If you are sensitive, you may feel cold or sick during some parts of this ritual. 

* * *

**Tuesday, 26 August**  
 _The Kappa of Shibuya_

Some of the dead linger on so long that they become creatures in their own right. The kappa of Shibuya is one such creature. If you find yourself out at Miyashita Park and are approached by a beautiful man who asks you for sweets, beware.

If you answer that you have sweets and give him some, he will harry you for more every day until the day you die.

If you tell him you have none, he will become enraged and attack you. No one has ever survived being attacked by the kappa.

The only way to make him leave is to tell him "If you go [to this person] they will have some treats for you." He will think that is too much work and leave you alone.

However, if you have enough money, you can offer to buy him ramen. The kappa will accept your offer and, after enjoying your hospitality, disappear. You will have a week's worth of good luck after. 

* * *

**Wednesday, 27 August**  
 _Cafe of Cat Street_

If you stand alone on a certain corner of Cat Street, on just the right day at dusk, you might find the WildKat cafe. If you are very lucky you might only have to wait a few days. If you're unlucky, you might have to wait every night for a month or a year, because it only appears when the proprietor wants it to. 

You will notice when you walk in that there will always be at least two more people in the cafe than it appears from the outside, and that the cafe is always a few degrees off from what should be comfortable-- just slightly too warm or too cold. If you mention it to the proprietor he won't answer and when you next turn around you will find yourself back out on the street corner, having lost your chance forever.

Assuming you avoid offending him, you can order from his set menu. It will look almost exactly like a normal cafe menu, with only a few variations. The first is that the specials will always include some ingredient that doesn't exist. The second is that if you pick the correct menu item, and the proprietor is in a good mood, you will be granted your fondest wish.

No one knows what the correct menu item is.

And whatever you do, no matter how often the proprietor suggests it, don't eat the bouillabase. You will have food poisoning for three weeks after. 

* * *

**Saturday, 30 August**  
 _Noise in the Street_

Not too long ago I was making dinner late. I'd been working late and didn't get home until a long time after dark, maybe nine or ten pm. My apartment building is the old sort in an unfashionable cul de sac on the western edge of Shibuya. It's usually a quiet street. Because of the way the buildings are built, we can hear the clatter of footsteps on the stairs whenever someone walks up or down, and all of the stairwells are open and look out onto the street so we can see anyone moving around too.

While I was busy in the kitchen, I heard yelling and clattering noises from outside, like someone was running around and jumping off the stairs. I resolved to ignore them, since I still needed to finish making dinner. The lights began to flicker, and I couldn't figure out why. There was a huge crash in the street, and I decided to put my curry aside. When I went outside, though, there was no one there, and no noises. 

When I went back inside to start cooking again, I once more heard a ruckus in the street below, but, looking out the window, there was no one on the street. Suddenly, all the lights in the apartment buildings on my street went out, all at the same time! 

Since there was nothing I could do, I put my curry away and went to bed hungry. But I spoke with my landlord in the morning and he said that the reason for the outage was a skateboard tangled in the power lines above the street. 

* * *

**Sunday, 31 August**  
 _Game Over_

There's a game you can play if you've ever wanted to peer into the shadows and see what is really there. Be careful, though. If you don't like what you see, you can never go back to the way you once were!

Within Shibuya limits, the Other Shibuya strains to cross over. You need to find one of those places where the barrier is thin, and where the spirits of the restless dead are just barely visible at the outer edges of your vision. Wander along through Dogenzaka after midnight or the Udagawa back streets until you think you see something out of corner of your eye. Remember to bring with you something sharp, like a knife.

When you think you've found the right place, take out your knife. Think about all of the things you would miss in your life, and the one thing you want most.

And then kill yourself.

If you've done it correctly, you will wake up to find you have joined the Shibuya Underworld's "Game". And if you win, you will win the thing you want most in the world. 

* * *

**Monday, 1 September**

Thank you for reading~ I don't have much time to update this blog much now, but if you want to hear my stories about that Other Shibuya, I know that you can always join me here.

Much love,  
♥ ~Composer~ ♥ 

 


End file.
